


to fight the fight and win the war

by espurr_roba



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Origins Spoilers, and it prolly isn't angst, jackady/simon says spoilers, so what even is this besides some hawkmoth being an overprotective dad, well this isn't fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espurr_roba/pseuds/espurr_roba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realization that your son could very well be one of the heroes you must destroy often doesn't bode well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to fight the fight and win the war

**Author's Note:**

> whoops.
> 
> Some Origins spoilers and Jackady spoiler ahead, proceed with caution.

Gabriel was calm.

Not to say that there was ever a time where he _wasn't_ calm. Gabriel was nothing if not a controlled, collected individual who never let his emotions get the better of him.

Which was why he calmly left his son’s room after a certain discovery of Adrien’s new accessory that was _conveniently_ where a certain superhero wore his ring.

And he calmly walked down the corridors of the house that suddenly felt all too empty.

And he calmly approached _the_ painting. The painting that had once radiated with his wife’s golden beauty, now a mere memory, distant even to him.

And he calmly _opened_ the painting, much like a door, slipping into the secret passage that seemed to extinguish all semblance of light.

And he calmly closed the entrance behind him, his hands lingering on the handle for a hesitant few seconds before slowly retracting, immediately clenching into fists.

And Gabriel began to scream.

“M-Master?” came a tiny, almost fearful voice as Gabriel ignored it and ran past through the hall. No, no not _ran,_ he just sped-walked, Gabriel Agreste did not _run._

He stepped into the large, dome-like room, the floor absolutely _littered_ with bugs that almost trembled at the sounds of Gabriel’s footsteps that echoed ominously.

“...Master?” By this point, the voice seemed concerned.

He stood in the middle of the room, facing down a large, circular window that was almost _always_ closed, and he refused to acknowledge anything having to do with his unsteadied feet or his twitching eyes or the way his trembling hand hovered over the broach that stayed constantly under his suit or-

“ _Master._ ”

“My _son_ is CHAT NOIR,” Gabriel snarled, snapping his head to the voice.

The pink kwami flinched under the feral expression he had seen many times, but only once at such a magnitude, and forced himself to address the holder of his Miraculous. “Y-You don't know that for _sure_ \--”

“He has the ring,” Gabriel muttered, almost bringing himself to a panic, and it’s the mere denial that tries to crop up within his mind that prevents him from going into a full blown frenzy, because it just _couldn't_ be possible, his _son_ couldn't be _Chat Noir_ , couldn't be the one he’s trying to _destroy_ to obtain unlimited power. “He has the _ring_ , that shouldn't be _possible,_ **_why_ ** does he have the _ring?!”_

The kwami stared at the ground, which did nothing to alleviate Gabriel’s concerns.

“ _ANSWER ME, NURU,”_ Gabriel commanded, the rise in his tone causing the bugs on the ground to stir in their fear.

Nuru did not raise his gaze. “It’s just his luck,” he mumbled, preparing for the worst.

The worst did not come.

With a start, Nuru lifted his head to see a very stilled, very _frozen_ Gabriel, the only tell of his fury being the way his eyes bore daggers straight into Nuru’s essence.

Because Gabriel was a calm, collected, controlled, _calm_ individual, he spoke with a calmness that obviously hid his rising, bubbling vat of anger. “...You’ve known all this time.”

It wasn't a question.

“Yes,” Nuru nodded.

“And you never told me.” Neither was that a question.

“You never asked.”

Gabriel drew in a sharp breath. “Nuru…”

The kwami just sighed. “It wouldn't have done any good to have told you. I know what lies in your heart, and the knowledge that one of the only two people you care about in this world must be destroyed for you to achieve your goal would have killed you inside.”

And with that same tiredness that came with being a slave to the ideals of evil, Nuru just stared him down. “And the destruction of inner emotions is not what I am supposed to exist for.”

“Spare me the moral,” Gabriel growled lowly, grasping the air in front of his hidden broach, _his Miraculous._ “Your power is mine to control, and I _need_ this power and more to _save her._ ”

“Which must involve destroying _him_ ,” Nuru said, reminding him almost boredly.

Gabriel was silent for a moment, the insects on the ground almost jittering with anticipation.

“...I won’t destroy my son.”

Nuru blinked. “Then how exactly do you plan on obtaining his Miraculous? His kwami will know if you plan on slipping it off while he’s asleep, and you can't just very well _ask_ for it.”

“ _I won't destroy my son_ ,” he repeated with much more conviction.

“Well, don’t expect _me_ to try and get it then, Plagg will sense me if I’m anywhere outside of here, regardless of my rather weak presence. Doesn't seem like you have much of an option here.”  Something about Nuru’s tone seemed _too_ bored, almost as if he were _daring_ Gabriel to find another option.

But Gabriel was already dead set on another option, one that he was _sure_ would both protect his son and save his love.

“I will take his Miraculous,” Gabriel said absolutely. “And once I do he will be _safe_ from this absurd life of danger _,_ and I can bring _her_ back and everything will be exactly the way it was before.”

There was a weighty pause. “...And what about what _he_ wants?”

He waved Nuru off dismissively. “What he wants doesn't matter when he _needs_ to be safe.” His scowl softened only slightly, hardly discernible to anyone but a quantic god.

“...I can't lose him too.”

That show of vulnerability reminded Nuru that, while Gabriel’s efforts to achieve a godlike power were _vastly_ misplaced, and while there was no real justification for toying with people’s lives to achieve an end selfish to anyone but himself, Gabriel truly did care about the two most important people in his life, truly had loved them, and _still_ loved them to this day. That at one point, that love had been so pure and genuine, with the pain of losing one of them twisting it into a desperate attempt to save what has been lost long ago.

It is with that thought in mind that Nuru did nothing to resist Gabriel’s command of, “Nuru, transform me,” and went into the butterfly broach with little complaint.

A bright purple flash illuminated the entirety of the domed room, and Hawk Moth stood in Gabriel’s place.

  
The butterflies began to swarm.

**Author's Note:**

> The canon spelling is Nooroo, I think, but damn if that doesn't look silly to read.


End file.
